


Snowday

by Lonersoforlorn



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoforlorn/pseuds/Lonersoforlorn
Summary: The JSA has a snow day and Beth struggles with some realizations.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 181





	Snowday

Most winters for Beth Chapel involved a stack of books and a cup of hot cocoa. There was always a chill of loneliness each winter that made Beth feel trapped inside a snowglobe. Nothing could ever shake it up. It was always Beth reading well into the night, her only companion being the occasional snowfall that never seemed to overstay its welcome. 

Today, Beth treks through the snow; her legs are surrounded by a blockade of snow, warning her to go back home. The snow had gotten thicker since she and her friends were out here, and for the first time in Beth’s life, she felt as if the snowfall had overstayed its welcome. There were times where she pined by her windowsill, watching the snow melt away, promising herself that next year she’d enjoy the snow with friends.

This year was Beth’s and the teams first as JSA members, and the first year Beth had friends to hang out with. Friends that wouldn't melt away. Therefore, making this day monumental. We’re talking the same level as when Beth and her parents used to make daily family breakfasts.

Beth woke up this morning full of jolly cheer, heading over to Courtney’s house earlier than the time scheduled. Unsurprisingly, she was the first to arrive, and Courtney was still asleep. Beth had stood in the Dugan-Whitmore household dressed up in full winter gear. She had walked all the way here, touting her toboggan sled behind her. 

Arriving early had given her the opportunity to help Courtney’s mom make breakfast. By the time Courtney, Mike, and Pat had come down a half-hour later, Beth and Courtney’s mom were half-way done eating their breakfast and in deep conversation about winters in Blue Valley. Later on, they were joined by Yolanda, carrying a saucer sled. She was right on time with what the group had originally planned. However, Rick was late, and when he did arrive, he was only wearing a hoodie. 

Everyone was worried by the sight of a shivering Rick, who kept denying that he was cold. Pat had headed upstairs, searching for winter-appropriate attire for Rick to wear. He was firm that no one was allowed to leave until Rick was dressed appropriately. As they waited, Pat’s dog Max had stuck by Beth, barking excitedly at her to get her attention. She had partly given it to him with some of her focus on the conversation going on between Yolanda, Courtney, and Rick, 

Finally, Pat had come down with a jacket, scarf, and gloves for Rick; once Rick put them on, the group was allowed to leave. Here they are now, walking together towards a hill near Courtney’s house. As they make their journey, Courtney complains about the cold compared to the relatively warm winters of L.A. Yolanda makes a joke after every complaint Courtney makes, with Rick occasionally chiming in.

In the middle of their walk, Rick had stopped Beth, offering to carry her sled, but she rejected his help with a warm smile that he gave back without a second thought. Something about Rick’s smile always left Beth with an airy feeling that could ascend her to the clouds. The feeling was strange, and as much as Beth tried to define it, she couldn’t put a name on it. Or maybe it was more like she was afraid to.

Growing up, her peers had constantly rejected her, and if she let the feelings stirring inside her boil, she fears it’ll burn her once they’ve risen to the top. It had always felt better for her to feign ignorance than to face the scalding truth. Plus, there were some rejections that even she couldn’t handle.

Once they reached the hill, the girls had all climbed into Beth’s toboggan sled and sled down the hill, letting out shrieks of happiness. Rick’s still at the top, waving to the girls down below. They all shout out sorry’s with Yolanda telling him to use the saucer she had brought and abandoned at the top of the hill. Rick does so, and a pattern develops as the morning goes by. 

Eventually, sledding came to an end, and they all ended up making a snowman. Once they had finished, Courtney and Yolanda moved further away and started making snow angels in the snow, taking pictures of each other to capture the memory. Rick stayed by the snowman, his expression in deep study of the snowman’s cheery face. Beth is a little away from them all, taking in the scenery of her friends, enjoying themselves with a content smile. 

The snow has started up again, and snow flurries hit Beth’s face, making a home on her glasses. She sticks out her tongue, catching some fallen snowflakes. The snowflakes melt quickly on both her tongue and glasses, but they leave a reminder of what was once there on her glasses. Beth looks away from the sky, letting the water drop to the bottom of her frames. 

The water leaves a smudge that leaves a slight fog on the bottom of Beth’s vision. Beth’s eyes stray back to Rick and the snowman, which was now completely devoid of any of the decoration that everyone had put on earlier. At first, Beth had thought her glasses had blurred the view, but as she moves closer, she finds her initial assumption is right.

On the snowy ground, she spots the Snowman’s pebble face, twig eyebrows, and nose. Beth strides over to Rick‘s side with curiosity-filled eyes, and once over there, she finds an unexpected laugh escape, but then she remembers all of the work that she and her friends had put in decorating the snowman.

“Rick!” She says with a scowl, mourning the cheery snowman that once was. 

Now, on the snowman’s face was a popular well-drawn meme of someone with a confused expression. 

Rick looks at her with innocent eyes; his expression perplexed as if he hadn’t just been caught red-handed. “What, Courtney’s the one that keeps on showing me memes during English.”

Beth’s face twists up, a scowl ready to skitter across. “Poor snowman. Rest in peace, Snow Chuck.”

“Snow Chuck?” Rick repeats with judging eyes. 

Beth shrugs his judgment away. “I really like the name, Chuck.”

A teasing smile makes an appearance on Rick’s face. “You’ll probably name your firstborn Chuck.”

Beth thinks on it, and an incredulous expression crosses Rick’s features. “I’ll just call them Charlie for short, so Chuck won’t get confused when I call for either of them.”

“You plan on being Doctor Mid-Nite for that long?” Rick asks, looking surprised, his shoulders even tensing a little.

“Don’t you plan on still being Hourman too?” Beth asks back, wondering what was weighing on Rick’s mind.

When around Rick, Beth developed an acute awareness of time. It felt as if there’s an hourglass being held above her head. She could only see the circular bottom of the hourglass, but she still knew when the time had slowed because her thoughts could never sync with her actions.

As Rick’s expression turns serious, Beth wishes to reverse the direction this conversation is going in, but she’s out of sync, and her foot won’t let off the gas pedal. 

“I don’t make plans, Beth. The outcomes of my life are already set. They’ve been set for a long time now.” Rick’s tone is taut as he tries desperately to keep himself together. “Sometimes life spits at you, takes your parents, and leaves you with an Uncle who...”

He takes in a steep breath; his words tumble covered by an avalanche of snow. Gazing downward, his fists clench. Beth sees a shiver run through him that seemed to have nothing to do with the cold. He flinches, unclenching his fists and bringing his hands to his head. 

Beth starts calling out Rick’s name, hoping that her words were crumbs that would lead him back on the trail. Rick’s only response is to rub his temples, appearing to sink deeper into his thoughts. She didn’t know what was going on, and seeing her friend look so...strained causes her to move without thinking.

She leans down and grabs a handful of snow, then makes a snowball. She aims to throw the snowball at his shoulder, but the fog in her glasses and lack of coordination cause her to position her aim too high. The snowball hits more left than intended, hitting him square on the chin.

It snaps him out of his thoughts as a shocked expression spreads on his face. Beth begins to apologize profusely. Rick rubs his chin, his eyes widening as seconds pass. Some snow sticks to Rick’s coat and Beth makes a move to clear it off, but he snaps out of his shocked state, moving away to brush it off himself.

“I’m so so sorry.” Beth apologizes again, biting on her lower lip with a concerned look.

“You hit me with a snowball?” Rick says in disbelief, his brow raised. 

“I didn’t know what to do,” Beth explains, her voice frantic as shame settles on her face. “I never think things through, and I always mess things up. I’m so so sorry, Rick.”

Rick blinks at her, his gaze unsteady as he stares. To Beth, it felt like he was staring at her as if she’s a mirage that will disappear soon. She sees his hand start to move toward her, but he jolts it back, positioning both of his arms at his side and his hands in his coat pockets.

“That doesn’t usually happen.” He whispers but from his expression, Beth could tell what he was saying wasn’t true.“That never happens.” 

“Rick, it’s okay,” Beth says in an affirming tone.

Rick looks to the side, and Beth’s gaze follows to see Courtney and Yolanda both heading their way. They both looked unaware of what happened with Rick as they both loudly laugh and joke on their way over.

Rick gulps, turning his gaze back on Beth with questioning eyes.

“It is?”

“Yes.” She answers with a nod. Another apology slips from her lips. An apology that wasn’t just in reference to the snowball. 

“You hit me with a snowball?” Rick says, letting the reality of the situation settle in his mind. His expression softens as he continues.“Beth Chapel hit me with a snowball.”

“I told you I wasn’t seeing things,” Courtney says, approaching Rick’s side and picking up a pebble that once made the smile of Chuck, the snowman. “Rick, did you destroy our snowman?”

Yolanda, who now stands next to Beth, lets out a laugh. “Looks like he replaced it with your favorite meme.” 

Courtney looks at Chuck the snowman’s face and laughs. “I knew you secretly loved that meme.” 

“I don’t love it. I can’t forget it.” Rick clarifies.

“Same thing,” Courtney says with a shrug. “Are we having a snow fight? Cause if we are, I want Rick on my team.”

“You mean you just want to use Rick as your human shield as you pelt me with snowballs.” Yolanda quips.

“No…” Courtney says in a tone that reveals that pretty much was her plan. 

“I think I’ll pair up with Beth,” Rick announces, exchanging a knowing look with Yolanda.

Before Beth has a chance to respond, Yolanda speaks. 

“That’s a great idea,” Yolanda says with a playful smile. “I have a feeling they’ll be a perfect pair.”

Yolanda gives Rick a smug expression that leaves Beth’s brows furrowing in confusion.

A faint blush appears on Rick’s face, and Beth wonders if she should let her feelings come to the surface. 

“No way!” Courtney disagrees. “I want to have the bragging rights of beating everyone in my first ever snow fight.”

“I like-“ Beth starts quickly, pulling her scarf over her mouth to stop herself. “ snowball fights.”

Courtney and Yolanda look at Beth, confused. Beth refused to maintain eye contact with anyone. 

“I like snowball fights too,” Rick confesses, causing Beth to turn and look at him.

“You do?” Beth asks, her eyes hopeful.

“I do,” Rick confirms with a nod.

“What is happening right now?” Courtney questions. 

“Rick, would you like to be my partner—in snowball fighting, that is?” Beth asks, moving closer to Rick.

“I’d love to be your partner Beth,” Rick answers, his voice soft and affectionate. 

“In snow fighting, that is.” He continues, sounding embarrassed.

“Okay...so I guess we all just really love snow-fighting?” Courtney comments, still in a state of confusion. 

“Aww.” Yolanda gushes. “They just really like snow fighting.”

“Can we just get on with the snow fight?” Rick begs, letting out a deep breath. 

Beth, who is now right in front of him, grabs his hand. Rick looks at her with surprise, and she tries to casually play it off.

“We should hold hands just in case, so we don’t lose each other.” Beth offers with an apprehensive smile. 

Rick agrees, his eyes lighting up at the idea. 

“Wait, just how big-“ Courtney stops speaking, her words becoming muffled. 

Beth looks over to see Yolanda, covering Courtney's mouth with her gloved hand. 

“I’ll explain it to you later,” Yolanda mumbles to Courtney, not expecting Beth or Rick to overhear.

Most winters for Beth were full of chills of loneliness, but as Beth stands surrounded by her friends, she feels as warm as someone sitting next to a cozy fire. Who knows, maybe one day Beth won’t fear being burned.


End file.
